1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-processing device, which performs an image-process for pixel data of a color image to store the image-processed data in a memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, SDRAM (i.e., synchronous DRAM) has been developed, in which data can be read and written at higher speed in comparison with a DRAM, and has been used for processing color images (see Japanese patent publication No. 2002-157163). Namely, pixel data of the color image obtained from a digital camera, for example, are temporally stored in the SDRAM, and are then read out from the SDRAM to perform an image-process for the pixel data, so that image-processed data, the amount of which is greater than that of the pixel data, are stored in the SDRAM. Therefore, the SDRAM needs to have a recording area, in which both of the pixel data and the image-processed data are stored.
For miniaturizing a digital camera, electronic parts including the SDRAM have to be as small as possible. However, regarding the SDRAM, it is necessary to provide a recording area to store both of the pixel data and the image-processed data, and therefore, it is difficult to miniaturize.